Life upside your head!
by dbzfreak2003
Summary: What happens when Marron is married to Trunks and she just finds out that she pregnant! But there a twist what happens if they both accidently switch bodies!! PLEASE REVIEW!!OH NO ch.7 is up and Marron and Trunks switch bodies back or do they? POOR TRUNKS
1. Default Chapter

Life upside your head!  
  
Briskly she walked towards Capsule Corporation. She was to determine to  
finally tell him today after thinking about it for days. Thinking to herself *Trunks is just going to have to accept the fact that Im pregnant and the birth control pills didn't work!!*   
Walking in with a determine face she rudely pass Vegeta and headed towards his office. While walking down the long hall way she heard Vegeta from a distance "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU GOING BRAT OR I JUST BLOW YOUR ASS UP!!"  
"OH FUCK YOU VEGETA!!!" Marron said finally reaching her destination. Thinking to herself before she walked in* Just tell him Marron! You just need put your damn foot down!!*   
When she walked in she notice he wasn't anywhere in sight.  
"Trunksie you there" Marron screamed to maybe get his attention in the copy room or somewhere.  
*Great just what I need to have a seeking adventure to find his damn ass* Hearing some noises coming from Bulmas Lab she decided to just go ask Bulma where her beloved husband was?  
She walked in and notices Bulma standing by some machine waiting for something and had oil all over her face and clothes.  
"Mrs. Briefs can you tell me where my beloved husband ran off to?" Marron said a little frustrated.  
But before Bulma could answer her she heard "Im right here Marron!!"  
Finally noticing he was under the machine trying to fix something with oil all over his suit!!  
"Trunksie we need to talk!!" Marron said trying to sound not so frustrated.  
"What you need Honey?" Trunks asked  
"Well Trunks Im just going to have to just come straight out with it that Im preg"  
But before she could finish a big white light flash came over them and the room started to shake.  
Before they knew what happen they were on the ground and both very dizzy.  
Trunks slowly getting up remembering he accidentally activated the machine by cutting the wrong wire.  
Getting all the way up he turn to see his mother have a shock expression on plastid on her face.  
"Oh my God" Bulma screamed.  
Trunks look at her questionably before turning to help his wife up when he screamed "WHAT THE FUCK??"  
  
Oh no a cliffhanger! Well guys tell me what you think and pretty pretty please with sugar on top review!  
Thanks  
dbzfreak2003 


	2. Trunks and Marron on that faithful day

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
Before they knew what happen they were on the ground and both very dizzy.  
Trunks slowly getting up remembering he accidentally activated the machine by cutting the wrong wire.  
Getting all the way up he turn to see his mother have a shock expression on plastid on her face.  
"Oh my God" Bulma screamed.  
Trunks look at her questionably before turning to help his wife up when he screamed "WHAT THE FUCK??"  
#-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------#  
  
(Just for you won't get confuse with Trunks and Marron since they switch bodies. For Trunks in Marrons body im going to use M*Trunks and for Marron in Trunks body Im going to use T*Marron ok!)  
  
T*Marron turn around and starting to get up but before he/she could he/she couldn't believe what he/she saw and fell right back down!  
  
"Marron and Trunks just calm down" Bulma said  
"Calm down CALM DOWN!! How the hell am I suppose to calm down look at me!!!" M*Trunks said in a very squeaky voice.  
"Well stupid ass looks like you screw up again but you put me in the problem!!!" T*Marron screamed with pure rage which sounded very scary since his/her voice was so much more deeper!  
"Oh so now its all my fault" M*Trunks screamed back.  
"Your damn right! In fact you're the one who cut the stupid wrong wire didn't you" T*Marron said  
"Well you're the one who just came right in here demanding to talk to me!!" M*Trunks said trying to sound more angry with her/his new squeaky voice.  
"Well Im so sorry that I wanted to tell my husband that I was pregnant!!" T*Marron said with tears in the corners of his/her eyes.  
"Pregnant!!! Did you say PREGNANT!" M*Trunks said expressing the word pregnant!!  
"Yes you dumbass I said Pregnant! In fact I should kick you in the damn balls for doing this to me!!" T*Marron said with tears strolling down his/her face.  
"But I don't have any balls" M*Trunks said tears strolling down her/his face.  
Bulma just smirk thinking to herself *Well this should be interesting considering the fact that M*Trunks is saying he/she pregnant!!!   
Looks like Trunks really did screw up things this time!!!*  
  
"Like I tried saying last time just try to calm down ok" Bulma said with her smirk still on her face.  
  
Both didn't reply except with sobs from crying. But before anyone else could say anything Vegeta slam the door open screaming "Woman the damn Gravity room won't fucking work!!!!!"  
Vegeta then notices both his son and wife crying on the floor.  
"What the hell wrong with you two brats??" Vegeta said  
" Oh Veggie they just found out that Tru I mean Marron pregnant!!" Bulma replied with a smile on her face.  
"Oh just great another brat to look at!! It better be a boy for I can train his ass and Woman don't ever call me Veggie again!! Vegeta screamed back while walking out the room.  
Bulma look at the two on the floor and said "Well Trunks we just going to have to keep this a secret especially towards your father!! You don't want him finding out that you mess up again since last time you accidentally dyed your hair gray and you look older than him!! He never let you down on that one!!"  
"Ok" M*Trunks replied still getting use to his squeaky sobbing voice.  
"I'll just have to send one of those damn robots to go fix that damn gravity room for your damn father!" Bulma said in an angry tone.  
"But before I do you better go back to work!!" Bulma said   
"BUT?" M*Trunks said with a little smirk on her/his face.  
"Oh yes that's right!! Marron sweetie looks like your going to have to take Trunks place till we get things straighted out ok?" Bulma said   
"But I don't know what to do" T*Marron said  
"Well I'll send Bra over to help you till I find out what wire that Trunks cut to make this damn machine activate ok sweetie" Bulma said with a smile on her face.  
"OK" T*Marron said in a desperate attempt to get out of it!!  
"Trunks looks like your going to have to be the one to rest since you are the one pregnant now" Bulma said turning to M*Trunks  
"Great! I never in my life considered of ever getting pregnant!!" M*Trunks said.  
  
Oh no a CLIFFHANGER!! Anyway please leave a review guys I would really appreciate it!! Thanks again and also check out my fanart!!! Till next time (dbzfreak2003) 


	3. Bra finds out!!

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"Trunks looks like your going to have to be the one to rest since you are the one pregnant now" Bulma said turning to M*Trunks  
"Great! I never in my life considered of ever getting pregnant!!" M*Trunks said.  
#----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------#  
(M*Trunks-Trunks in Marron body)  
(T*Marron -Marron in Trunks body)  
  
There she was still stuck in Trunks body thinking to herslef *Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. In fact maybe I can find Trunksie weak spot.*  
Coming out of her daze when Bra finally walked in the office.  
"What the hell you want Trunks cause I don't have time for this! Im suppose to go to the mall with Marron" Bra said very frustrated   
"Oh were suppose to go to the mall today! Hold on let me get my purse" T*Marron said.  
Bra look at her brother like he was crazy!  
"Your not coming you idiot and you don't own a purse unless you turn gay on me" Bra said with a scowl on her face.  
Marron realizing she was still in Trunks body.  
"Oh shit!" T*Marron said  
"Yeah well to bad Trunks you can't come b/c its suppose to be a girl thing ok!!!" Bra said while walking towards the door.  
"WAIT BRA!!" T*Marron said  
"What now!!!" Bra said very frustrated  
"Listen Bra I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell your Dad" T*Marron said  
"Don't you mean our Dad" Bra correcting her brother  
"No! Listen Bra Im not Trunks!! Im Marron! You see me and Trunks accidently switch bodies with Bulma new invention she has in her lab!!"T*Marron said  
"Trunks are you drunk?? Remember your not suppose to be drinking and especially at work!!" Bra said getting worried her brother may have lost his mind or worst he got back to drinking alcohol again.  
"No Bra its me Marron!!" T*Marron said  
"MOM!!!MOM!!!!SOMETHING WRONG WITH TRUNKS!! HES DRUNK AS HELL!! MOM!!!!!!!!" Bra screaming at the top of her lungs.  
Marron covered her ears realizing Trunks sensative sayian hearing!!!!  
*Damn! I didn't realize till now Trunks really does have sensative hearing when it comes down to it when someone screaming*  
Bulma walked in noticing T*Marron covering his/her ears and Bra still screaming.  
"Bra be quiet you know Trunks has sensative hearing!!" Bulma said  
"Mom! Thank God you are here!! Trunks drunk as hell that he saying he's Marron!!" Bra finally said catching her breath.  
Bra calm down! Your brother is not drunk b/c what he just told you is true!  
"Mom are you serious??" Bra said  
"Yes! It happen this mourning and Im trying to fix the machine!" Bulma answered back.  
"OH MY GOD" Bra screamed again.  
"Bra be quiet or your father will hear you from the gravity room ok!" Bulma said.  
"This is so funny!! Oh Im so going to torture Trunks!!" Bra said with a evil grin on her face running out the room to get her dear brother ready for girl shopping.  
T*Marron let go of his/her ears realizing Bra left the room.  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Briefs. I thought I would go deaf!!" T*Marron said   
"Please don't call me Mrs. Briefs for now Marron. I don't want people to get suspicious ok?"  
"Ok" T*Marron replied  
Bulma left the room going back to the lab to try to fix up stuff.  
"I don't even know what Im suppose to do on the computer or anything" T*Marron said realizing at that moment she really needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
Oh no another cliffhanger!! Well guys I didn't even get one review Im so upset!! Please review and I'll put up a new chapter soon!! Next chapter will be really funny since poor Trunksie has to go shopping with his sister Bra!! So leave a review and the new chapter will come!! Thanks( dbzfreak2003) 


	4. just to let you know how i feel

Hey guys just thought i leave you an author note saying that I haven't got  
any reviews and Im so upset you guys!!! Please leave me something and   
I'll continue the story you guys!  
THANKS   
dbzfreak2003  
r&r 


	5. Trunks and Bra go shopping

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"Please don't call me Mrs. Briefs for now Marron. I don't want people to get suspicious ok?" "Ok" T*Marron replied Bulma left the room going back to the lab to try to fix up stuff. "I don't even know what Im suppose to do on the computer or anything" T*Marron said realizing at that moment she really needed to go to the bathroom. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------#  
  
Standing there in front of the toliet still in Trunks body. "Well this can't be to hard! I seen Trunks do it all the time!" Unzipping the pants!  
  
Few minutes later!  
  
Walking out the bathroom door. "Next time Im going to have to put that thing in target" T*Marron muttering to him/herself very frustrated getting his/her pants wet. Cleaning up and looking through his/her closet in the office .He/she changed back into some clean pants and he/she went back to work until his/her secretary walked in. Slowly walking swinging her hips very flirtatious and trying to be very sexy for the Capsule Corporate President!! She slowly lean againist the desk also trying to show a lot of cleavage she put some files down. "Here we are Mr. President the list you ask for last week." She said winking at him before she walk through the door and went back to work. *That total slut and whore!! To think she can get my husband!! I'll show her!!* T*Marron thought to him/herself.  
  
--------------- There he was still in Marrons body happy as can ever be to get out of work and to be resting on the sofa in his and Marron little house a couple blocks from Capsule Corporations. Closing her/his eyes just about ready to fall asleep when...BANG!!  
  
Bra walked in almost knocking the door down ready to go shopping!! "Hey Marron! What you doing" Bra said with a smile from ear to ear. "What the hell are you doing here Bra? You scared the living shit out of me!!" M*Trunks said very frustrated and still sleepy.  
  
"Well you told me yesterday that me and you were going to go shopping remember!!!" Bra said  
  
"Im not going anywhere Bra!! Im tired and was just about to fall asleep when you just had to burst through the damn door!!" M*Trunks replied.  
  
"Wow! Marron is it time of the month again? Oh wait I forgot Mom told me you were pregnant!! Congratulations!!" Bra said with a evil grin thinking to herself *I have the best idea to get Trunks very pist off!! Oh this is so much fun!!*  
  
"Thank you I guess?" M*Trunks said not knowing what to really say.  
  
"Well come on we better get going if you want to make it to the Victoria Secret sale!!" Bra said still with a evil grin knowing she was going to get a kick out of pissing off Trunks with her new evil ways!  
  
"I'll be damned if Im going to some damn Victoria Secret store!! M*Trunks said.  
  
"But Marron you told me you needed to kick it up a notch!! Especially since Trunks has been lacking in the sex apartment!! You know if you wear sexy clothes he might get turn on!!" Bra said about to burst out laughing when she saw Trunks/Marron face.  
  
"For your damn information Bra Im not lacking in the sex apartment in fact Im pretty damn well if I say so myself!! M*Trunks said forgetting he was in Marrons body and very pist off now!!  
  
"Oh Marron! I didn't say you were lacking in the sex apartment! I said Trunks was!! So come on we got a lot of shopping to do for you can motivate Trunks to get his groove on!!!!" Bra said dragging Trunks/Marron out the door and headed towards the mall in her new corvette that her dear daddy bought her.  
  
Hours later!!  
  
"Bra can we please go now Im totally exhausted" M*Trunks said after shopping for hours trying on dresses and shoes with Bra and barely standing especially since he/her wasn't use to high hill shoes falling or tripping now and then. Thinking to himself *I can't believe I got stuck trying on dresses and shoes which most of them I rip cause I didn't know how to put on those damn dresses!! I can't see how Marron can handle them and these damn high hill shoes!! I can't take it anymore!! To think I was going to actually get some damn rest!!*  
  
"Oh Marron! I think being pregnant now you barely have any energy!! You use to last way much longer then what we been doing!!" Bra said still grinning.  
  
"Your damn right so lets go and never ask me to go shopping with you again" M*Trunks said while dragging Bra out the mall and home ready to pick a bone with Marron about telling people about there sex life!!  
  
Oh no another cliffhanger guys!! Sorry just have writers block right now!! So guys tell me what u think!!! I haven't even gotten a review yet so please review guys I so upset!!! I'll get the next chapter up soon till then thanks dbzfreak2003! R&R 


	6. Trunks crying?

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"Bra can we please go now Im totally exhausted" M*Trunks said after shopping for hours trying on dresses and shoes with Bra and barely standing especially since he/her wasn't use to high hill shoes falling or tripping now and then. Thinking to himself *I can't believe I got stuck trying on dresses and shoes which most of them I rip cause I didn't know how to put on those damn dresses!! I can't see how Marron can handle them and these damn high hill shoes!! I can't take it anymore!! To think I was going to actually get some damn rest!!*  
  
"Oh Marron! I think being pregnant now you barely have any energy!! You use to last way much longer then what we been doing!!" Bra said still grinning.  
  
"Your damn right so lets go and never ask me to go shopping with you again" M*Trunks said while dragging Bra out the mall and home ready to pick a bone with Marron about telling people about there sex life!! #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------#  
  
She/he walk to the door trying to manage to get her/his keys with her/his hands full of bags from shopping with Bra! Finally she/he manage to open the door and literally drop her/his bags on the floor. Suddenly the aroma of food went into her/his nostrils and her/his stomach started to growl!!  
  
She/he walked in the kitchen seeing himself but actually Marron cooking rice and gravy humming to him/herself to the radio. Normally he would walk up right behind her and hug her and gently kiss her neck then passionately kiss her on her lips giving it all whats worth. But the thought of kissing himself made her/him want to hurl and vomit. Finally touching T*Marron on the shoulder he/she turn around with a little smile. "Well you finally manage to get back from your little shopping trip am I correct?" T*Marron said with a little evil grin. "Yes! I had the most horribly day because of my dear sister." M*Trunks said "Well at least you and Bra got to have a brother and sister time together so to speak at least!" T*Marron said knowing it was pissing off Trunks. "Its not funny Marrron!! Anyway I got a bone to pick with you about telling Bra Im lacking in the sex apartment! When I know for myself I am not lacking at all in fact Im pretty damn good!!" M*Trunks said very frustrated. "I would never say such a thing to Bra or anyone Trunks" T*Marron said raising his/her deep voice. "Then why Bra said you told her so huh?" M*Trunks said again trying to raise her/his squeaky voice to match Marrons now deep voice. "Well I have no idea why she would say something like that..." T*Marron said finally realizing that Bra must of not told Trunks that she knew they switch bodies and probably wanted to toture Trunks and piss him off by saying Trunks was lacking in the sex apartment. Finally she bursted out laughing while M*Trunks raise an eyebrow looking at him/her like he/she lost there mind. "Oh Trunks don't you see that Bra knows that we switch bodies" T*Marron said still trying to contain his/her laughter. "WHAT!!!!" M*Trunks said very piss off now. "Well I had to tell her Trunks. I mean she is my bestfriend and I couldn't hold it in anymore!!" T*Marron said trying to sound all sweet and nice. "How could you!!! Now Im so humiliated" M*Trunks said bursting out in tears. T*Marron look down and saw that her husband/herself was crying to no end. She was shock cause Trunks Vegeta Briefs never ever cried. She finally reach down and hug her/him trying to calm her/him down. "Oh Trunks don't cry you never cry!! Things will get better it just probably the stress from it all and the baby!!" T*Marron said "That's not all of it Marron now that Bra knows I can never face her again Im have to much damn sayian pride!!!" M*Trunks finally said between sobs. Finally after hours of the crying Saiyan Prince or now princess they both finally went to bed!!  
  
Oh no another cliffhanger!!! Anyway guys thanks for all the reviews I been getting on my fanart but I would love it if you please review my story!! It encourage me to keep writing if you would review more!! Anyway Thanks again (dbzfreak2003)  
  
Next chapter will be really funny!! Vegeta makes T*Marron train with him from finding out something he never thought his son would do!! PLEASE REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON!! 


	7. Crazy shit happens!

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"Oh Trunks don't cry you never cry!! Things will get better it just probably the stress from it all and the baby!!" T*Marron said "That's not all of it Marron now that Bra knows I can never face her again Im have to much damn sayian pride!!!" M*Trunks finally said between sobs. Finally after hours of the crying Saiyan Prince or now princess they both finally went to bed!! #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------#  
  
T*Marron---is Marron M*Trunks---is Trunks  
  
Few months have passed by to say the least and both Marron and Trunks are still stuck in each others bodies! "Well I don't care damn it!! Get those fucking dresses and panty hoses designed for the upcoming meeting!!!" T*Marron screamed over the phone slamming the phone on the desk breaking it into pieces and sighed. He/she has been working nonstop trying to handle the company but about a month ago the company was losing a lot of its customers commanding that all the company makes is machinery and not enough necessary needs. Marron decided since Bulma is still working on the machine to fix her and Trunks back into the correct bodies she should maybe take the upper hand of designing women clothing for the company! Sure everyone thought how the hell did the Capsule Corp. President manage to even to think about that especially considering that he was a man that maybe he should design maybe men clothing but Marron didn't care as long as the company was boosting back up! As for poor Trunks still in Marron's body things couldn't be worse. First he was looking like a pumpkin and could barely walk here and there! It took him a while just to adjust to the fact he didn't have the power he used to have! Secondly realizing when his mother told him that sayian babies drain a lot of energy and are heavier plus strong enough to knock you off your damn feet when they kick inside! Thirdly also realizing that women do have it rough! Especially just walking down the streets men would just whistle and bark like dogs when he wasn't showing to much in the preganancy and boy oh boy did it pist him off! Finally he realized the most was he will definitely show more respect to women for putting up through the shit they have to put up with!  
  
VEGETA!!!!GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!! Bulma screamed trying to hold her angry husband back! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!! PLEASE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! Bulma desperately tried knowing if Vegeta train with T*Marron it will kill him/her. Finally Vegeta reach his destination to his sons office! Blasting the door down he grab his son by the neck nearly choking him. "What the hell is the meaning of this BRAT!! Vegeta spat out! "What u mean Dad?" T*Marron trying to stay calm. "Don't act dumb like I don't know boy" Vegeta screamed "Oh my Dende Vegeta!! Im so sorry u had to find out this way!! Its just that we were trying to keep it secret especially knowing the fact you would really be pist off!" T*Marron said knowing Vegeta had to find out sooner or later that her and Trunks switched bodies! "Well your damn right!! To think my son is desigining some stupid ass women clothing instead trying to design some damn sayian armor!!" Vegeta said. T*Marron had a double take thinking Vegeta had found out about her and Trunks! "Come on Brat we need to train you disappoint me sometimes!!" Vegeta said dragging a helpless T*Marron right behind him! But thank Dende for Bulma who yelled "If you carry Trunks all the way to the gravity room and not let him finish his work I'll make sure you sleep on the couch for a week Veggie!!" "Don't ever call me that woman" Vegeta yelled "Do I have to make it two weeks now Vegeta!" Bulma yelled right back. Vegeta grumbled and let go of his son and went work off some steam in the gravity room. "Im so sorry about that Marron!! Luckily Vegeta can't resist to sleep with out me" Bulma winked as she said it. T*Marron just nodded understanding that's where Trunks got his habit from but not lately though! T*Marron walk back into the office and finally got back to working!  
  
Few days past and Bulma was putting in the last cordinates for the machine that switch Trunks and Marrons body! Knocking on the little white door where Marron and Trunks lived in! "Come on in" M*Trunks answered knowing it was his mother by the way she knock on the door! She walk in noticing M*Trunks sprawl out on the sofa with fans all around her/him. "Well are you that hot Trunks?" Bulma asked "I think I know what you mean mom when you say hot flashes are horribly" M*Trunks said while fanning her/himself with a magazine. "Well I warned you about being pregnant with a sayian baby at that!!" Bulma said with a sly grin. M*Trunks look at her with a scowl on her/his face. "Anyway I have some great news for you!! I finally fix that blasted machine. So now we can switch you and Marron back!" Bulma said with a smile. M*Trunks would of jump for joy if she/he could but instead asked her/him mother to help her/him up. Finally manageing to get upstairs where the lab was Bulma set the two apart in certain spots under some lasers and fix up some wires getting ready to press the button to switch them back. Bulma push the button and heard a scream before a cloud of smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared Marron was on the ground clutching her stomach adjusting to the weight of it. She manage to finally say "uh -oh" "Oh Marron is that you are you ok?" Bulma asked concerned hearing an uh-oh . "Im fine Mrs. Briefs but I think I really mess up! Just before you pressed the button I screamed seeing a mouse near my foot and I kinda just got half of the laser light! Im fine and back to normal beside being pregnant but where is Trunks" Marron said panicking. Bulma turned around and pass out seeing what she saw!  
  
OH NO WHAT HAPPEN?? SORRY U GUYS FOR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BUT IM TRYING TO KEEP THE SUSPENCE HERE!! ANYWAY PLEASE GUYS REVIEW IM NOT GETTING TO MANY AND I WANT SOME REVIEWS PLEASE!! 


	8. MOUSIETRUNKS?

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
. Bulma push the button and heard a scream before a cloud of smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared Marron was on the ground clutching her stomach adjusting to the weight of it. She manage to finally say "uh -oh" "Oh Marron is that you are you ok?" Bulma asked concerned hearing an uh-oh . "Im fine Mrs. Briefs but I think I really mess up! Just before you pressed the button I screamed seeing a mouse near my foot and I kinda just got half of the laser light! Im fine and back to normal beside being pregnant but where is Trunks" Marron said panicking. Bulma turned around and pass out seeing what she saw! #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------#  
  
"Oh Mrs. Briefs" Marron screamed catching her before hitting the ground. Bulma suddenly woke back up when she landed in Marron's arms and look around again hoping she was imagining it. But no there stood two mice both with tails and big round ears but one seemed to be different with a purple tail. Bulma leaned over the mice and pick up the one with a purple tail and notice it had blue eyes like Trunks. "This has to be Trunks right Marron?" Bulma asked "Well Im not to sure" Marron said kinda creep out about the mice.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK IT IS DAMN IT" MousieTrunks said very irritated. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bulma screamed and drop the mouse she was holding and ran out the room with Marron right behind her slamming the door shut! Once the door was closed both Marron and Bulma were panting and shaking. Vegeta was walking out of the gravity room when he notice both of them leaning there backs toward the door and shaking. "What the hell is wrong with you two women??" Vegeta demanded "MICE" both Bulma and Marron answered still shaking. "Damn mice Ill kill there little squeaky asses"Vegeta yelled noticing a little mouse squeezing itself through the crack at the bottom of the lab door. "Why the Hell you drop me Mom? It hurt like hell!" MousieTrunks said noticing his father about stomp on him. "AH" MousieTrunks screamed running through the halls as his father chase after him with a ki ball forming in his fathers hand. "Dad its me!! Please Dad its me Trunks your son" MousieTrunks yelled running as fast as his little feet could carry him. "I kill your talking mouse ass!! Come here you little brat claiming to be my damn son!!" Vegeta yelled close behind MousieTrunks. "Vegeat no don't kill him. He's my son damn it! Come back here!!" Bulma screamed running after both Vegeta and the mouse being her son.  
  
Marron was still shock by the whole deal closed her eyes trying to relax! That's when the other mouse creep up by her foot again and squeak. "AH SOMEONE HELP AH!!! SOMEONE HELP" Marron screamed frozen there not being able to move. "What the hell going on here Im trying to talk to my boyfriend Jamie on the phone but all I hear is screaming" Bra yelled from her bedroom door. "Oh Dende Bra KILL IT PLEASE JUST KILL IT! IT'S GOING TO ATTACK ME PLEASE" Marron yelled backing up towards the wall freaking out. "AH!! ME KILL IT YOUR CRAZY YOU KILL IT" Bra yelled running back in her bedroom "BRA DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS THING!!!!" Marron yelled still frozen as the mouse creep a little closer. "Trunks you're a damn man so to speak at least you kill the NASTY THING" Bra yelled on the other side of her bedroom door. "No Bra its me Marron!! We switched bodies damn it come get your little ass over here and SAVE ME" Marron screamed. Bra opened her bedroom door and look at Marron "Marron is that really you?" Bra asked "Do you think Trunks would be scared of a damn mouse!! Help me please its coming closer!" Marron yelled "AH" Bra screamed as the mouse look up at her and ran off down the stairs. "Oh thank you so much Bra!" Marron said hugging Bra while Bra patted her back still freak out herself by the nasty little creature. Both hurrying up in Bra's bedroom just incase the little mouse decided to pop up again!  
  
OH NO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! ANYWAY IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY VERY FUNNY SO I HOPE ITS WORKING!ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK! PLUS THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME FUNNY CHAPTERS UP NEXT IF YOU NICE PEOPLE REVIEW OK! God Bless! 


	9. just to let u know

HEY GUYS JUST WANTED TO LET U KNOW THAT IM WORKING ON THE  
NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT IF I COULD GET SOMEMORE  
REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEW CHAPTER SO U KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW  
ALREADY!! GOD BLESS AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! 


	10. Solutions and Furry?

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"AH" Bra screamed as the mouse look up at her and ran off down the stairs. "Oh thank you so much Bra!" Marron said hugging Bra while Bra patted her back still freak out herself by the nasty little creature. Both hurrying up in Bra's bedroom just incase the little mouse decided to pop up again! #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------#  
  
After hours of claming Vegeta down and saving Trunks from his fathers attacks! Bulma was able to make Vegeta to go train again until she tries to figure out a way to get Trunks back to normal. Bulma gently picks up Trunks from the floor and ventures out to find Marron. "Mom you got to get me out of this!! I feel so tiny" MousieTrunks said comparing himself to Bulma who look like a giant. "I know that Trunks but first thing is first we got to find Marron and her to explain clearly how she accidently messed up to get you looking like a damn rotent." Bulma said trying to carry Trunks by the tail instead his whole body. "HEY MOM THAT HURTS YOUR PULLING MY DAMN TAIL" MousieTrunks yelled trying to squirm. "DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME TRUNKS OR I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO MAKE STAY LIKE THIS FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!! GOT THAT?" Bulma screamed very frustrated now. "Yes mam!" Trunks said defeated  
  
Finally finding Marron in Bra's bedroom. Bulma made Marron explained clearly what happened. Finally finishing clearly telling her story stratght she took in a deep breath. "Oh my Dende! I know what happen! Since Marron only got half the laser the other mouse must have got the other half ! But the big problem is since the coordinates and wire were desperately change and lasers we have find the other mouse for Trunks to be back to normal." Bulma said wondering where the other mouse must have possibly gone. "Are you serious Mrs. Briefs??" Marron said "Yes if my calculations are correct!" Bulma said finally dropping Trunks on the bed with a thud while every one ignore him trying to think maybe where the other mouse has gone to. "Mom is it a good chance we find the other mouse?" Bra asked concerned now. "I mean a while ago it was spooked when I yelled and ran off somewhere!!" Bra explained. "I don't know Bra!! As for as I know it could be long gone! Trunks could be like this forever" Bulma said desperately. "WHAT!! I CAN'T POSSIBLY HAVE A HUSBAND AND FATHER BEING A DAMN RAT!!" Marron yelled tears forming in the corners of her eyes. They all stood there dumb founded! Neither one of them nor MousieTrunks noticing the pet house cat -Furry- creeping towards MousieTrunks licking its lips. All of a sudden there heard a screamed looking around thinking maybe it was Vegeta still training in the Gravity Room. All of a sudden they see -Furry- run off with a tail sticking out of its mouth and going down stairs. "TRUNKS" they all yelled and ran after -Furry-  
  
I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT SORRY! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW FOR U CAN ENCOURAGEING ME TO KEEP UP WITH THE STORY! I ALSO LIKE TO THANKS S'RAC FOR ALL YOUR CONSTANT REVIEW GOD BLESS U! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HUH? WELL IF U REVIEW ENOUGH THEN WHAT I BEEN GETTING YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT! 


	11. Vegeta saves the day!! And AAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
All of a sudden there heard a screamed looking around thinking maybe it was Vegeta still training in the Gravity Room. All of a sudden they see -Furry- run off with a tail sticking out of its mouth and going down stairs. "TRUNKS" they all yelled and ran after -Furry- #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------#  
  
"GET THAT BLASTED DAMN CAT!!" Bulma yelled running down the stairs as fast as she could. Marron was jet lagging trying to keep up since she was pregnant. She decided to maybe take a rest considering the fact she was starting to have little contractions. "MY SON LIFE IS IN JEOPARDY AND WHERE VEGETA WHEN I NEED HIS ASS!!BRA THERE'S FURRY CATCH THAT BLASTED CAT." Bulma yelled pointing her finger towards the cat. "I GOT HER!!" Bra yelled but slipped on a cat ball toy and fell on her ass. "DDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY" Bra yelled and busted in tears. All of a sudden Vegeta blasted the Gravity room door downed with full glory being the father hero he ran towards his little princessand comfort his little princess. "VEGETA GET YOUR ASS UP AND CATCH THAT BLASTED CAT!! IT HAS TRUNKS!!" Bulma yelled Vegeta ran after the cat and manage the best he could while the cat swerved here and there!! Vegeta manage to try and jump on the cat but only succeeded to jump on Bulma's antic table breaking it into pieces. "AH! MY FAMILY ANTIC TABLE!!" Bulma yelled crying while dropping to her knees. "Mom aren't you more concerned about Trunks" Bra asked her mother "YES DAMN IT!! BUT MY POOR TABLE!!" Bulma cried out. After getting up and running after the cat again following it outside running around the pool a couple of times while the neighbors watch and smirk knowing Vegeta was not a man to be running after a cat! The neighbors got out recording camras. Vegeta ran back in the house while the cat manage to run upstairs again and back down with Vegeta still on its heels. Finally Vegeta manage to jump on the cat and pick it up faceing him. Furry was so scared seeing Vegeta's angry face it pist all over Vegeta's face. "AH!!!" Vegeta yelled dropping the cat while MousieTrunks pop out Furry's mouth soaking wet with drool. "BLASTED DAMN CAT!!" Vegeta yelled wipeing his face with his sleeve and notice the cat running back outside. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
OH NO ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER AND WHO AND WHAT IS SCREAMING "AAAAAAHHHHHHH"!! YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON IF YOU REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS!! SO PLEASE ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP GOING AND REVIEW!! GOD BLESS! I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE KINDA GETTING SHORT BUT SORRY I JUST HAVEN'T HAVE TO MUCH TIME! 


	12. JUST TO LET U KNOW

Hey Guys!!! Just here to tell you that i will put up a new chapter very soon!  
But for right now I would really appreciate it if i got somemore reviews!!  
I will like to thank S'RAC for his constants reviews on MM.ORG!!  
God Bless and Peace out!! 


	13. Marron-baby-purses-MousieTrunks-labour

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"AH!!!" Vegeta yelled dropping the cat while MousieTrunks pop out Furry's mouth soaking wet with drool. "BLASTED DAMN CAT!!" Vegeta yelled wiping his face with his sleeve and notice the cat running back outside. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---#  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Marron yelled again with extreme pain coming from her stomach. "MARRON" both Bulma and Bra yelled at the same time while they ran upstairs and notice Marron clutching her stomach and her eyes closed. "I think its time Mrs. Briefs" Marron manage to say as another contraction came. "OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS SO COOL IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT IN A COUPLE OF HOURS!!" Bra said a smile from ear to ear. "OH MY! BRA HELP MARRON TO THE CAR AND I'LL GET TRUNKS AND VEGETA!" Bulma said running towards Vegeta and MousieTrunks. "Vegeta help Marron in the car and bring her to the hospital with Bra and I'll take Trunks with me in the other car ok!" Bulma said towards Vegeta while she grab MousieTrunks and headed towards the kitchen tossing Trunks in the sink. "Clean up! We don't have a lot of time and Im not dragging your cat drool little ass in my purse." Bulma said pouring some liquid soap on him and turning on the water. "WOMAN IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT BRAT! I HAVE TO TRAIN!!" Vegeta yelled. "VEGETA IF YOU DON'T DO AS I TOLD YOU I WILL DISCONNECT THE GRAVITY ROOM FROM YOU AND MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE SOFA FOR WEEKS!!" Bulma yelled pushing Vegeta out the door and closing it right in front of his face. She ran back to the kitchen noticing the sink over flowing with suds and notice MousieTrunks at the bottom suffocating. She rolled her sleeve up and put her hand in and grab MousieTrunks tossing him on the counter while he slide on it and hit the back of the microwave. "MOM!! FIRST YOU ALMOST SUFFICATE ME THEN YOU TOSS ME AND MADE ME HIT MY HEAD!!! DAMN IT!!" MousieTrunks said using his little paws to rub his head. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE RIGHT NOW TRUNKS! YOUR WIFE IS IN LABOUR AND I MADE VEGETA AND BRA BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!" Bulma yelled picking him back up by the tail and toss him in her purse. "MOM!!! IM SUFFOCATING AGAIN!!!" MousieTrunks yelled squirming trying to get some air from the top of the purse. "WELL GET USE TO IT CAUSE THIS IS HOW YOUR GETTING IN THE HOSPITAL WITHOUT PEOPLE YELLING SEEING YOUR ROTENT ASS!" Bulma yelled with rage. "But MOM!!" MousieTrunks said trying to sound sweet. "NO BUTS TRUNKS!!! YOU STAY STILL AND WAIT IN THERE DAMN IT!" Bulma yelled getting into her car and speeding her way to the hospital.  
  
DAMN IT!! THIS STUPID BLASTED HUMAN MACHINE!!" Vegeta yelled at the side of the road kicking the car tire. "DAD ARE YOU OK?" Bra asked a little shock by her fathers actions. "NO!! NOW I GOT TO CARRY THAT BRAT TO THE HOSPITAL AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING A PUNCHING BAG!" Vegeta said knowing full well that a woman going into labor soon with a sayian baby is like signing your death wish. "HELP ME GETTING HER OUT THE CAR BRA!!" Vegeta said helping Marron out the car and flying off to the Hospital being punch, pinch and slap on by Marron yelling in pain.  
  
10 minutes later!!  
  
Bulma finally arrived at the hospital and made her way towards the check in desk where nurses worked on computers and other devices. "Can I help you mam?" a nurse said with blonde hair. "Yes! What room is Marron Briefs in?" Bulma asked losing her patience already with the dumb blonde. "Are you family?" the nurse asked "YES DAMN IT!! NOW TAKE ME TO HER ROOM!!" Bulma yelled "Yes mam" the nurse said takeing her into the screaming room. Bulma walked in noticing Vegeta by the bedside as Marron squeezed his hand. "LET ME OUT I WANT TO SEE!! YOU HEAR ME LET ME OUT!!" MousieTrunks yelled but Bulma hit her purse causing him to shut up quickly knowing her temper. "TTTTRRRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNNKKKKKKKSSSSSS" Marron yelled through pain. "Marron just breath you'll be just fine!!" Bulma said trying to sooth her. "I GOING TO KILL YOU TRUNKS!! YOU HEAR ME!!!" Marron yelled with pure rage as the doctor told her it was time to start pushing. As MousieTrunks squirm deeper into Bulma purse scared as Marron keep yelling and curseing at him.  
  
AH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? IS THE BABY A BOY OR A GIRL? WILL TRUNKS STILL BE SCARED SHITLESS?? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON!! SO I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	14. just to tell LOVE IT

Oh my God guys thanks u so much for your awesome reivews!!!! i assure u the next chapter   
will be out tomrrow night!!! so check it out and GOD BLESS U ALL THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!  
IT REALLY HELPS! 


	15. I forgot to put up ch. 14 before ch.15 s...

Life Upside your Head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"Marron just breath you'll be just fine!!" Bulma said trying to sooth her. "I GOING TO KILL YOU TRUNKS!! YOU HEAR ME!!!" Marron yelled with pure rage as the doctor told her it was time to start pushing. As MousieTrunks squirm deeper into Bulma purse scared as Marron keep yelling and curseing at him. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------#  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Marron yelled her loudest with her finally push. "WWWWWAAAAAAA" the new baby girl screamed brought into the new world. "Congratulations Mrs. Briefs you have a new baby girl!!" the doctor said while he gave the nurses the baby and asked "Well Mr. Briefs would you like to cut the embliorcord." (have no idea how to spell it) "HELL NO SHE'S NOT MY DAMN CHILD!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he finally freed his squeeze hand from Marron. "VEGETA DON'T BE SO DAMNED RUDE!!" Bulma yelled at him in which started a whole new argument yelling back and forth until "SHUT UP!!!!! I WANT TO SEE MY DAMN DAUGHTER WITH OUT YOU BOTH YELLING LIKE SOME DAMN IMMATURE CHILDREN" MousieTrunks yelled still stuck in Bulma purse. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW TRUNKS OR I WILL LITERALLY RIP YOUR BALLS OFF FOR DOING THIS TO ME DAMN IT!!!" Marron yelled which made Trunks quickly shut up realizing she was dead serious. The doctor was so confused what was happening that he finally cut the cord himself and handed Marron her new baby girl leaving the room thinking how bizarre the richest family in the world was. Once the doctor left everyone and even MousieTrunks who finally was let out of his mother's purse cooed at the new precious baby girl. She had lavender hair with a highlight of blonde and innocent blue eyes. She stretched and made herself comfortable in her mother's arms yawning a little. "Oh she looks so much like both of you Trunks and Marron! " Bulma said while she ran her fingers through the baby's hair and gave the baby a peck on the forehead. "Well she doesn't look as ugly as Trunks looks!!!" Marron said with a smile on her face. "WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!" MousieTrunks yelled not realizing his rotent look at the moment. "DUH!!!!" Marron yelled finally getting through what she meant. Trunks just pouted and said "What are we going to name her Marron?" "I think the best name for her is Faith because faith has played such a great role in our lives especially since I got to marry the best loveable and sweetest man in my life." Marron said letting tears of joy run down her exhausted but joyful face. "I thinks it's a great name!!" Bulma said while Vegeta just nodded being himself and Bra jumping up for joy. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MARRON" MousieTrunks said leaning towards her trying to give her a little kiss but instead was slapped and thrown back hitting the bottom of the floor with a loud thud. "YOU GOT TO BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I STILL LET YOU KISS ME WITH YOUR UGLY RAT ASS SELF!!" Marron yelled Trunks pouted again but knew she still loved him. "Well lets leave and let Marron rest for now" Bulma said as she pick MousieTrunks back up and dropped him in her purse again heading out the door with everyone following her. While the doctor went into the room to grab baby Faith and brought her to the nursery to let Marron get her rest she needed.  
  
ANOTHER CLIFFIE!! ANYWAY I KNOW MY CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT ITS BEEN REAL HECTIC SO FORGIVE ME!!! ILL TRY TO POST UP SOON AND PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OK!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GOD BLESS! 


	16. How MARRON AND TRUNK got together and Tr...

Life upside your head  
  
(There will be no Last time) #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------#  
  
*IMPORTANT*  
  
THE DREAM// FLASHBACK OF HOW MARRON AND TRUNKS MEET AND TRUNKS ADDICTION!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Trunks sat at his office desk mentally and physically exhausted. Thinking to himself what happen earlier * "Brat you are worthless. How can you even think you are a true supersayian when you don't train anymore and slack off on everything. To think I could have a true supersayian son to pass on his elite heritage and become a real warrior but instead I get a pathetic brat like you!!" Vegeta said trying to knock some sense into his son. When Vegeta truly knew Trunks could do better and actually probably be able to kick his ass but no he lost so much pride in himself. "IM FED UP TRUNKS!! COME BACK IF YOU THINK YOUR WORTHY ENOUGH TO TRAIN AGAIN" Vegeta yelled again and walked off.  
  
"Man! This sucks not only is my father right about everything. My mother just adds the whip cream saying Im not mature enough to handle the business and to start learning responsibilities when I don't even want to work for this damn company" Trunks said to himself while he open a drawer in his desk and pull out a bottle of Vodka. He look at it with a sigh of relief knowing this would ease his pain as it always did.  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
After 12 bottles of Vodka he kept hidden from his mother for she wouldn't find out he drank while working or the point he was addicted to it. He pulled himself up stumbling and manages his best to walk down stairs to try to get back to his apartment. Stumbling down the stairs and falling halfway down the stairs with a big thud. He heard someone running back upstairs who probably heard the big thud and was yelling "What's going on??" He tried to pull himself back up but fell again at the bottom of someone's feet. "TRUNKS!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?? ARE YOU DRUNK???" Bulma asked trying to help him up. "NNNOOO" Trunks slurred and yelled in his mother's face, which made Bulma, scrunched her noise from the smell of alcohol on his breath. "OH GOD TRUNKS YOUR WASTED" Bulma said realizing his addiction to alcohol. But never before thought how serious it got when it came to arguing back and literally punching her in the face which resulted a huge bruise on her face for a whole week.  
  
FEW DAYS  
  
Running away for days Vegeta finally found his son in a complete horrifying mental mess near a darken ally crying true tears. Trunks never forgave himself for hitting his mother but was convinced to get some help.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
He walked in the huge building and made his way towards Dr. Greens office his new psychiatrist. Until he notice this beautiful blonde hair and blue eye lady which must have been Dr. Greens new secretary. When he approached her he couldn't take his eyes off her especially her blue eyes. "May I help you sir?" she asked with a sweet voice. "Yes! Im here to see Dr. Greens! But may I ask your name please!" Trunks stuttered a little but finally manage to ask her. "Yes! Im Dr. Greens new secretary and my name is Marron Chestnut and yours?" Marron asked "My name is Trunks Briefs" Trunks said with a smile on his face putting on his charm. "Well Dr. Greens will be right with you" Marron said noticing how handsome Trunks looked as he walked into the office.  
  
MONTHS LATER!  
  
Marron and Trunks were dating and enjoying each other's company until after a big argument they broke up. This lead Trunks back to drinking again! Going out to parties every night getting drunk until one night driving home drunk and swerving he got into a serious life and death situation wreck. Trunks was in a coma for months even with his sayian heritage. Doctors thought it would be best for him just to crossover, which lead Bulma signing papers to agree to it. "Trunks your are my only true son!! I love you dearly" Bulma said kissing him on the forehead (now not in the dream but years before Trunks and Marron married this actually happened in my fanfiction but Trunks survives by some miracle ok) before the beep of the flatline on the heart monitor appeared which lead to his death.  
  
END OF DREAM ///FLASHBACK  
  
"NO! NO! IM SORRY! NO! I CAN'T DIE YOU HEAR ME I CAN'T DIE!!" MousieTrunks yelled in the middle of the night sitting up on his pillow being so small still and looking over to Marron who was wide awake trying to sooth him even though she couldn't stand mice. "SHH!! Trunks everything oks you're alive and well. SHH!" Marron said in a soothing voice as she petted him. "IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" MousieTrunks said and sighed a relief until baby Faith started to cry from her nursery again as Marron got up and check on her. Trunks then and there realized how lucky he was to be alive and have a loving wife and daughter but after just three days from Marron having the baby he needed to get back to normal and soon. Knowing that trying to find the other mouse which cause this mess was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack!!  
  
OKAY GUYS!! I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER B/C I WAS ABLE TO SHOW YOU HOW MARRON AND TRUNKS GOT TOGETHER AND TRUNKS ADDICTION TO ACOHOL WHICH IN THE BEGINNING OF MY STORY I THINK CH. 2 BRA REFERS TO TRUNKS ADDICTION WHEN SHE THINKS TRUNKS IS DRUNK SAYING HE WAS MARRON!! BUT ANYWAY GUYS I REALLY WANT SOME COOL REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER WHICH I WORK SO HARD ON SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP GOING OK! GOD BLESS! 


	17. ARGUMENTS THAT MEN NEVER WIN AND PLAY TO...

Life Upside Your head!!!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" MousieTrunks said and sighed a relief until baby Faith started to cry from her nursery again as Marron got up and check on her. Trunks then and there realized how lucky he was to be alive and have a loving wife and daughter but after just three days from Marron having the baby he needed to get back to normal and soon. Knowing that trying to find the other mouse which cause this mess was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack!! #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------#  
  
"OK LETS WAKE UP ALL YOU SLEEPY HEADS AND CELEBRATE WITH Q 93.1 YOUR BEST RADIO STATION !!!" the radio announcer said all cheery. "MARRON WAKE UP!!! MARRON!!!" MousieTrunks said trying to use his tail to tickle Marron awake! "HHHMMMM" Marron mumble and turn over. " MARRON!!" MousieTrunks attempted again but it didn't work so he tried a different approach. Climbing on top of her stomach he tried jumping on her stomach but she didn't move or anything. "Must be Im not heavy enough." MousieTrunks said with a evil grin having a idea that will surely wake her up. He slowly made it upwards to her face trying to maybe kiss her but all failed when she move all of sudden which cause Trunks to slip into her blouse and into her clevage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TRUNKS YOU PERVERTED LITTLE ROTENT!! GET OUT NOW!!!! YOU FREAKIN ME OUT!!" Marron yelled with a disgusted look on her face. "I CAN'T!!" MousieTrunks said trying to squirm his way out. "WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TRUNKS???? IF YOU DON'T GET OUT NOW I'LL LET FURRY BE YOUR NEW PLAY TOY!!" Marron yelled again "IM TRYING DAMN IT MARRON!!" MousieTrunks yelled still trying. "OH I SWEAR TRUNKS YOU GIVE ME SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!" Marron yelled reaching down grabbing him out but quickly tossed him on his pillow not liking to touch him to much. "You know you and mom can be a little gentler! Im not some damn toy you know!!" MousieTrunks said his knees shaking. "Whatever!!" Marron said getting up and turning off the alarm radio when she notice MousieTrunks shaking tremendously. "WHATS WRONG NOW??" Marron asked losing her patience already today. "I REALLY HAVE TO GO TAKE A LEAK" MousieTrunks said still shaking and giving Marron a sad look. "OH I SWEAR NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TAKE CARE OF ONE CHILD BUT I HAVE ANOTHER ONE WHICH IS YOU!!" Marron said picking up Trunks by the tail and going downstairs letting him outside.(he can't use the restroom in the house now can he and if he did use the toliet he would fall in!! Ha ha) Marron tap her foot waiting to let the door open when he finally appeared through the glass door and put his little face against it trying to see inside. "EEEWWW!TRUNKS DON'T PUT YOUR UGLY FACE ON THE GLASS YOU MAKING SMEARS!!" Marron yelled disgusted again letting him back in and hurrying upstairs when she heard baby Faith cry. "MARRON DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" MousieTrunks yelled trying to climb each stair.  
  
15 Minutes later  
  
Trunks finally climb the last stair panting for air! "Man I never knew how long these stairs were until now!" Trunks said to himself and use his little body the best he could to try to squeeze in a little crack in the bedroom door. Once he got in he notice Marron holding little Faith on her hip trying to put on some eyeliner in front of the mirror while Faith play with her toy as her little brown sayian tail wag like a dog. Trunks smile to himself then walk up to them as Marron turn around going into the bathroom while she step on Trunks tail. "AAAAHHHH!! MARRON WATCH WERE YOUR WALKING!!" MousieTrunks yelled trying to sooth his tail. "WELL WATCH WERE YOUR WALKING TRUNKS!!" Marron yelled as she put Faith on the carpet floor and try to finish her make up. MousieTrunks just ignored Marron as he smiled at his daughter while she smile back drooling and pointing her little finger at him bouncing up and down on her little behind. MousieTrunks made a little face trying to make her laugh when all of a sudden Faith pick him up and started to play with him as she hit him on the floor and drool all over him. "MARRON A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!" MousieTrunks yelped as Faith squeezed him really tight.  
  
Marron sighed and pick up little Faith while she prawed Faiths little fingers and let MousieTrunks out of her grip. "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Faith cried as loud as she could. While MousieTrunks covered his big ears with his little paws. As Marron tried to sooth Faith and tried stopping her crying but failed as she cried louder pointing her little fingers at MousieTrunks. Marron look desperately at MousieTrunks as he shook his little head! "NO!!SHE GOING TO SQUEEZE ME TO DEATH OR POUND MY HEAD TILL I PAST OUT OR SOMETHING!! I LOVE HER BUT NO WAY SHE GOING TO HURT ME LIKE HELL." MousieTrunks said trying to hold his little ground he desperately had. "Trunks I don't have time for her crying right now!! We have to go to your grandma's party she throwing us since we had Faith and I still didn't finish putting on my make up and curling my hair." Marron said sweetly knowing she would win this argument!! "Fine!!" MousieTrunks said crossing his little arms and paws which still made him look like his father a bit. "Great!! You know I love you!!" Marron said with a smile from ear to ear. " Yeah!! I love you to but if I die its still your fault!!" MousieTrunks said again. "Oh Trunks don't be so dramatic you still have a little sayian power still inside your little body! Maybe not enough to speed or turn super sayian but I think you survive!!" Marron said walking back to the bathroom and putting Faith on top of the cabinet and handing her Trunks!  
  
Ok Guys I try to make this chapter longer so anyway please review and I already know whats going to happen next chapter that will have some surprises!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY IT DOESN'T TAKE 2 SECONDS TO DO IT OK AND GOD BLESS!! 


	18. SAYING THANKS IS SO EASY AND ENCOURAGEIN...

Hey guys just thought i leave you an author note saying that I am so going to have a sequel  
to this story soon and a couple chapters and im try to really get going on it!  
So please i want reviews b/c my goal over this summer is actually to at least get 20 to 25 reviews!! Please leave me something and   
I'll continue the story you guys! Also i like to thank lil Melfina64 on ff.net and S'rac on mm.org who have review numerous of times yall  
have really encourage me so thank you and God bless.  
THANKS   
dbzfreak2003  
Oh and check out my other fanfic. Switch up! Its a M/T AND B/V romance story and  
but is has more drama in it but anyway love yall and r&r! 


	19. Fallen into toliets is not what you call...

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"Oh Trunks don't be so dramatic you still have a little sayian power still inside your little body! Maybe not enough to speed or turn super sayian but I think you survive!!" Marron said walking back to the bathroom and putting Faith on top of the cabinet and handing her Trunks! #------------------------------------------------------------------------#  
  
"Now be nice to your daddy Faith" Marron said as she started to put on some lipstick in front of the mirror while little Faith watched in awe holding Trunks against her chest. Marron finish putting on her lipstick and grab napkin smacking her lips on it trying to make her lipstick look better then threw it in the toliet and flush it. Marron turned around trying to find her curling iron not noticing Faith tossing MousieTrunks into the toliet as Marron did with her napkin amazed by it.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! MARRON SAVE ME!!!" MousieTrunks yelled going into circles as the water.  
  
"OH MY DENDE!! TRUNKS!!" Marron yelled sticking her hand in the toliet trying to grab the swirling MousieTrunks finally grabbing him by the tail but he was stuck in the whole with his body and was suffoicating.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" Marron yelled grabbing Faith and running to the kitchen back room and turning off the water supply. She ran back upstairs to see the toliet with no water and Trunks tail sticking out!!  
  
"Trunks??" Marron asked hoping he was ok.  
  
"IM STUCK MARRON!!! IM STUCK!!" MousieTrunks yelp and started to cry and hyperventalate.  
  
"Trunks try to calm down!! Im going to call your mom ok!!" Marron said hurrying out the door towards the phone.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHE'LL LAUGH!!!!MARRON?? MARRON???" MousieTrunks yelped realizing Marron wasn't in the room anymore.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Bulma arrived at the little house and rang the doorbell walking in. "OH THANK GOD YOU HERE MRS. BRIEFS!! HE'S REALLY STUCK IN THERE AND IS UPSET!!" Marron said as she drag Bulma upstairs and into her and Trunks bathroom.  
  
Bulma peered into the toliet seeing his little purple tail sticking out. She giggled a little before motioning to Marron to go get her tool box she had in the car.  
  
"Marron is that you?? Where's my mom? Im really starting to get uncomfortable!!!" MousieTrunks said trying squirm a little.  
  
"IM HERE TRUNKS" Bulma yelled not to sure if he could hear her stuck in there.  
  
"BLASTED MOM!! WHY YOU HAD TO SCREAM I STILL HAVE SENSITIVE HEARING!!" MousieTrunks said very irritated.  
  
"DON'T START WHINEING TRUNKS!!! IM HERE TO HELP YOU NOT TO GET SCREAMED AT OK!!" Bulma said getting to her point.  
  
"ok" MousieTrunks whispered lightly.  
  
"GOOD!! NOW DON'T PANIC IM GOING TO HAVE CUT THE TOLIET A LITTLE OK!!" Bulma said as Marron walked in with her tool box she uses in the lab.  
  
A HOUR LATER!!!  
  
"I THINK I CAN REACH HIM NOW!!" Bulma said as she squeeze her hand in and finally managing to grab him and pull him out after 150 tries later.  
  
"FINALLY!! I THOUGHT I WAS IN THERE FOR GOOD!!" MousieTrunks said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"WELL LUCKY FOR YOU TRUNKS THAT YOUR MOM IS HERE BECAUSE IM GOING TO LITERALLY KILL YOU!! YOUR GOING TO COST US A NEW TOLIET CAUSE YOU CAN'T WATCH MORE CAREFULLY!" Marron yelled very pist now that they had to move back the party and are running late again.  
  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! IT WAS FAITH!!" MousieTrunks said trying to proof her wrong.  
  
"NEVERMIND!!! YOU NEED TO CLEAN UP CAUSE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOUR COMING TO THE BLASTED PARTY AND YOUR STAYING INSIDE FAITH'S BABY STORLLER POCKETS AND YOUR GOING TO STAY QUIET AND SEE WHAT KIND OF BABY GIFTS WE GET OK!!" Marron yelled picking him up and throwing him in the sink and scrubbing him with soap trying to get that toliet water smell off of him.  
  
"Well im going now and I'll see you at the party! Good luck Trunks sweetie!" Bulma giggled walking out.  
  
"NO MOM DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!! COME BACK!!" MousieTrunks yelled desperately.  
  
"SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING!!" Marron yelled rubbing the soap harder on him as baby Faith watched with a little smile on her face.  
  
2 Hours later  
  
"OH IM EXHAUSTED!!" Marron said walking in the door carrying bunches of gift bags and kicking off her highheels while she strolled Faith in and MousieTrunks asleep in his daughters lap.  
  
"OK! NOW TIME FOR BED LITTLE ONE" Marron said as she grabbed MousieTrunks off his daughters lap and putting him in her chest pocket as she put Faith to bed.  
  
"Now time for bed for you also Trunks!" Marron said grabbing him gently still asleep and putting him on his pillow knowing he will so need his rest for the big day tomorrow!!  
  
Oh no cliffhanger!! So what going to happen?? And whats the big day?? Well if you review and stay tuned. I will put out the chapter out soon so please review and check out my other fanfictions and review also thanks and God bless!! 


	20. LOOKING AND SEARCHING IS JUST A BAG OF C...

Life upside your head!!  
  
(LAST TIME)  
  
"OK! NOW TIME FOR BED LITTLE ONE" Marron said as she grabbed MousieTrunks off his daughters lap and putting him in her chest pocket as she put Faith to bed.  
  
"Now time for bed for you also Trunks!" Marron said grabbing him gently still asleep and putting him on his pillow knowing he will so need his rest for the big day tomorrow!! #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------#  
  
"WELL IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MOURNING!! DO ALL YALL SLEEPY HEADS WAKE UP AND JOIN US WITH POP MUSIC THIS MOURNING AND LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!" the radio announcer yelled automatically waking up Marron and turning off the alarm radio off.  
  
"Trunks!!" Marron mumble still sleepy. She turn over to see MousieTrunks on his back and his little belly upwards twitching a bit. She giggled to herself looking at him. She grined mischievously and started to tickle him on his belly suddenly waking him up with laughter.  
  
After ticking each other for a while they decided to finally wake up and get ready for the big day. Marron dressed herself and put on her make up ready to drop off Faith at Bulma's mother house. Once ready she grab both Faith and MousieTrunks dropping Faith off and heading towards capsule corporations.  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived and was greeted by an over work Bulma explaining her techniques to try to catch the other mouse. After explaining everything she directed each of them to a certain room in the house giving them each a device to track the little creature.  
  
"Marron! You and Trunks take his old bedroom. I'll take the kitchen and Bra will take the living room! Got it??" Bulma asked.  
  
"I got it Mrs. Briefs!" Marron said picking up Trunks and putting him in her breast pocket. "Great! If you find the little rotent let me know ok!!" Bulma said turning on her device and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Alright Trunks its just me and you. But before we start you better pray I don't find any old Playboy magazines in your room!" Marron giggled heading towards Trunks old room.  
  
"MARRON!!" MousieTrunks yelled blushing a bright red on his chubby cheeks while Marron turn on her device not noticing.  
  
"Ok! Here we go! Marron said walking into his room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello!" Bra answered the phone.  
  
"Yes is there a Mister Vegeta Briefs there??" a raspy voice answered  
  
"Sorry he can't come to the phone right now but I can leave him a message!" Bra chatted.  
  
"Well can you tell him congradualations for qualifying to be on our new hit series -Funniest home videos-!" the raspy voice answered. (author note- Remember Vegeta neighbors!! Ha ha!!")  
  
"Whatever!" Bra said answering the beep on the other line hoping it was Goten.  
  
"Hello!" Bra answered  
  
"Hey Babe!" Goten responded  
  
"Oh hey!" Bra said forgetting to turn on her device and to start looking for the little rodent who cause such a big mess.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
BEEP! BEEP! "I think we have something here" Bulma said while Vegeta just sat down eating some chips at the kitchen table.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"I think we have something here!" Bulma exclaimed getting closer to Vegeta.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"HERE IT IS!!" Bulma exclaimed snatching the bag of chips out of Vegeta hands.  
  
"HEY WOMAN GIVE THAT BACK NOW!!" Vegeta yelled  
  
"Here he is!!" Bulma said grabbing the little rodent out of the bag of chips crumbs all over his face.  
  
"Here Vegeta!" Bulma said giving the bag of chips back to him as he dug in again not caring while she put the mouse in the container.  
  
"EW! VEGETA! Your still going to eat that?" Bulma asked  
  
"WHAT??" Vegeta asked crumbs all over his face also.  
  
"Nevermind! URGH SAYIANS!!" Bulma exclaimed when all of a sudden she heard "TRUNKS!!!!!"  
  
OH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER HERE GUYS!! IM NOTICING IM GETTING VERY CLOSE TO 20 REVIEWS AND IM SO GRATEFULLY APPRECIATE IT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I STILL KEEP THE CHAPTERS COMING! I WARN U NOW THAT THERE WILL ONLY BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS STORY FINISHES AND A SEQUEL BEGINS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? WELL JUST REVIEW AND ILL PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER SOON AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK -bura briefs- who has constantly reviewed also so thank u and I have read some of your stories and have always adore them sorry I didn't review but everytime I try to review on my computer but it goes crazy stupid old computer! ANYWAY I WOULD LOVE TO GET MORE REVIEWS AND TRY TO PUSH MY NEW GOAL TO AT LEAST 40 REVIEWS SINCE I BEEN GETTING A GOOD BIT FROM YALL. WELL GOD BLESS AND AS ALWAYS THANKS AND R&R U PEOPLE REALLY DO INSPIRE ME. So yall are the real great authors and heroes. 


	21. POOR VEGETA AND TRUNKS!!

Life Upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"EW! VEGETA! Your still going to eat that?" Bulma asked  
  
"WHAT??" Vegeta asked crumbs all over his face also.  
  
"Nevermind! URGH SAYIANS!!" Bulma exclaimed when all of a sudden she heard "TRUNKS!!!!!" #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---#  
  
"That doesn't sound good!" Bulma said heading towards Trunks old room. When she passed the living room she saw Bra talking on the phone sitting on the sofa.  
  
"BRA BRIEFS!! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE DOING SOMETHING INSTEAD OF TALKING ON THE PHONE!" Bulma yelled at her daughter  
  
"But its Goten on the other line Mom!" Bra answered.  
  
"I don't care! Get off the phone now!" Bulma said walking upstairs.  
  
"Sorry Goten I have to go!" Bra answered back on the phone  
  
"That's alright sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow night . Bye!" Goten said hanging up the phone as Bra did the same and following her mother upstairs.  
  
"TRUNKS! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LIED TO ME YOU LITTLE HENTAI!!" Marron yelled trying to catch MousieTrunks.  
  
"You told me you never had dirty magazines when growing up!! Im going to STRANGLE YOU!!!" Marron yelled again trying to snatch the running Trunks.  
  
"Whats going on in here??" Bulma asked as MousieTrunks ran behind his mother.  
  
"THAT LOW LIFE HUSBAND OF MINE IS WHATS GOING ON!!" Marron answered.  
  
"What do you mean Marron??" Bulma asked very confused.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN" Marron yelled picking up the PlayBoy Magazine collection he hide underneath his old bed.  
  
"MARRON! NO!" MousieTrunks yelled very embarassed now.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!" Bulma yelled shocked that her lovely son had such a thing.  
  
"EW!!" Bra yelled disgusted behind her mother also.  
  
"Whats all the screaming for brats?" Vegeta asked walking in the room  
  
"YOUR SON HAD THERSE IS WHATS ALL THE SCREAMING FOR!" Bulma answered showing Vegeta a magazine.  
  
"So! Every teenager have those!" Vegeta answered not very amused.  
  
"VEGETA DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE ARE??" Bulma asked shoving the magazine in his face.  
  
"DUH! EVERY MALE TEENAGER HAVE THOSE!" Vegeta answered again.  
  
"SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU HAD THESE WHEN YOU WERE A TEENAGER??" Bulma asked very irritated.  
  
"Well! I had to have some other action besides blowing up planets!" Vegeta answered not caring.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Bulma yelled with rage.  
  
"uh-oh!" both Vegeta and MousieTrunks yelped as they ran off from the raging woman right on there heels.  
  
"You get back here NOW!!" Bulma screamed at the two. UH-OH WHAT VEGETA AND TRUNKS GOING TO DO?? WELL REVIEW AND YOU WILL FOUND OUT SOON B/C THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE SOONER IT WILL BE OUT! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND GOD BLESS. OH CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS. 


	22. BACK TO NORMAL TRUNKS!! ROMANCY!

Life upside your head!  
  
(LAST TIME)  
  
"uh-oh!" both Vegeta and MousieTrunks yelped as they ran off from the raging woman right on there heels.  
  
"You get back here NOW!!" Bulma screamed at the two #-------------------------------------------------------------------------- #  
  
After calming down and getting all her anger out on the two sayian men she decided she would punish both of them. Vegeta punisment was to sleep on the sofa for 2 days and Trunks to stay a mouse for another 2 days.  
  
"BUT MOM! You can't leave me like this! I have to get out of this body! PLEASE!!" MousieTrunks begged unlike Vegeta who tried to take his punishment like a man but inside he wanted to cry but didn't show it.  
  
"NO BUTS TRUNKS!! YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T PUNISH YOU LIKE I DID VEGETA BECAUSE THAT'S NOT MY CHOICE NOW ITS MARRONS CHOICE SO GOOD LUCK!" Bulma yelled as she retrieved the other mouse in the container and went to the lab.  
  
"Marron sweetie!" MousieTrunks desperately said  
  
"OH DON'T START! YOUR GOING TO SLEEP ON THE SOFA FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Marron answered picking him up and ready to leave.  
  
"Hmph! Lucky that Marron isn't my mate!" Vegeta said turning the t.v. on.  
  
After flipping through the channels he found a good show called -Funniest home videos- watching some dumb ass people and smirking a little. When all of a sudden his jaw dropped when he saw himself trying to catch Furry that happen months back.  
  
"HA HA!" both Bulma and Bra laughed behind him just walking in the room as he growled.  
  
"IM GOING TO GET MY REVENGE!!" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
"OK! Trunks just stand here and what ever you do is don't move a inch." Bulma said as she position him under the laser. Bulma turn back and pulled out the other mouse and strap him down making sure he couldn't move.  
  
"OK HERE WE GO!" Bulma yelled as she punch in the coordinates and pressed the button.  
  
BAM!!!  
  
"Trunks??" Marron asked through the cloud of smoke.  
  
"Trunks is everything alright??" Bulma coughed.  
  
"Im fine!!" Trunks answered coming out the cloud of smoke.  
  
"OH DENDE TRUNKS!" Bulma sighed a relief.  
  
"OH TRUNKS!" Marron said running up to him kissing him passionately. Both pulled away to catch their breath as Bulma snuck out letting them be alone.  
  
"I can get use to that!" Trunks exclaimed as he picked Marron up and flying off.  
  
He pushed the door open carrying her to their bedroom and lyed her down kissing her all over.  
  
"HMM" Marron moaned through kisses "Trunks? You know we have to pick up Faith at your grandmothers?" Marron asked as he suck gently on her neck.  
  
"I think my grandmother can watch her for another 2 hours!" Trunks said  
  
(SORRY GUYS I JUST CAN'T DO LEMONS SO SORRY BUT USE YOUR IMAGINATION.)  
  
Two hours later they pick up Faith and for the first time Trunks was able to hold and carry his beautiful daughter. OK GUYS THIS IS ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!! I DECIDED TO UPLOAD 2 CHAPTERS TONIGHT JUST TO GIVE YALL A TREAT PLUS I WANT TO FINISH THE STORY SOON AND BE ABLE TO PUT UP THE SEQUEL IM WORKING ON NOW! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GOD BLESS! OH AND NEXT CHAPTER VEGETA IS ON THE RAMPAGE AND SOMETHING GOES UP IN FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW AND SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO -DRAGON UK- WHO HAS REVIEWED CONSTANTLY GOD BLESS! BYE 


	23. Flames and Birthdays all jam pack!!

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time!)  
  
"HMM" Marron moaned through kisses "Trunks? You know we have to pick up Faith at your grandmothers?" Marron asked as he suck gently on her neck.  
  
"I think my grandmother can watch her for another 2 hours!" Trunks said ** Two hours later they pick up Faith and for the first time Trunks was able to hold and carry his beautiful daughter. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------#  
  
A month and ½ later.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello!" Marron answered while she feed Faith spoonfuls of peas.  
  
"MARRON! Where's Trunks???" Bulma asked very nervous.  
  
"I sent him to go pick up some baby wipes! Why??" Marron asked very curious.  
  
"Something is wrong!" Bulma said almost having a nervous break down.  
  
"What's wrong??" Marron asked when she heard Trunks walking inside with grocery bags with different types of baby wipes.  
  
"ITS VEGETA!! He's on the rampage about the encore of funniest home videos that played last night again." Bulma said taking a deep breath. * "Hey babe Im back!" Trunks said to Marron kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I kinda of had trouble trying to find the specific wipes you told me to get so I just got a bunch of them!" Trunks exclaimed as he put the bags on the kitchen table just noticing she was on the phone.  
  
"Trunks something wrong!!" Marron said as she cover the other end of the phone.  
  
"WHATS WRONG??" Trunks asked nervously  
  
"Its Vegeta he having a rampage and might do something irrational to that host on funniest home videos show.!" Marron said to him trying to explain.  
  
"What you mean?" Trunks asked when all of a sudden he felt Vegeta ki flare.  
  
"uh-oh!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" the host exclaimed as Vegeta hold him tight by his neck while he formed a ki ball in his hand but let it hit the company building instead of the host.  
  
"MY COMPANY!!!" the host exclaimed a he watched his company go up in flames speechless.  
  
"Next time you won't be able to make a fool of me! ASS HOLE!!" Vegeta yelled flying off.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL GET YOU BACK! THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU HEAR FROM MR. BRAD WASHINTON!" the host yelled shaking his fist in the air.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MONTHS LATER!!  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled to little Faith who just turn one year old as she giggled clapping her chubby hands together.  
  
All the Z fighters were there as they open gifts for Faith and ate cake. Vegeta was of course in the corner by himself with crossed arms and his eyes closed concentrating on something.  
  
"HEY VEGETA! Why aren't you by the crowd?" Goku asked a he scratch the back of his head with a smile.  
  
Vegeta just open his eyes and closed them back concentrating again as everyone celebrated.  
  
"Something wrong Katkarott! I can't put my finger on it but something bad is going to happen soon!" Vegeta said eyes still closed.  
  
"Is there a new evil coming??" Goku asked more serious now.  
  
"NO! But I can feel it in my bones!" Vegeta said walking off the be by himself.  
  
"Well I'll keep my eyes open!" Goku exclaimed heading back to the crowd.  
  
"Hey Goku where Dad walk off to??" Trunks asked sipping on some fruit punch.  
  
"Oh you know how Vegeta is!" Goku said trying not to worry a joyful Trunks.  
  
"After everyone left Capsule Corporations Marron was helping Bulma cleaning up the mess left from the party as Trunks and Vegeta watch football game on television but she noticed Vegeta wasn't really into the game but of course Vegeta wasn't one to show his emotions to much but something was different.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs is something up with Vegeta??" Marron asked putting some dishes up.  
  
"Well he has been acting weird but you can never tell with Vegeta!!" Bulma answered as she dryed her hands from washing dishes and picking up Faith putting her in the play pen infront of the television.  
  
"WWWAAAAA!" Faith cryed not liking to be in her play pen at that moment.  
  
"MOM!! Don't put her there Im trying to watch the game!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Well put up with it Trunks she is your daughter!" Bulma yelled back going off to take a refreshing shower.  
  
"Well we better head out now Trunksie!!" Marron said as she grab her purse.  
  
"MARRON! Do we have to leave now! The game is almost finish and its getting good!" Trunks whined.  
  
"TRUNKS DON'T START! IM TIRED AND I COULD USE A NICE FOOT MASSAGE SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND COME ON!!" Marron yelled as she pick up Faith walking out waiting for Trunks to follow.  
  
Trunks got up and headed his way out the door when he heard Vegeta making a whipping sound hinting he was whipped by Marron and was wrap around her precious finger.  
  
He just ignored it getting pist off as he open the car door for Marron and walking around the car getting inside. Once he started the car he pulled out the drive way and speed his way home hoping to see the end of the football game.  
  
Ok GUYS I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER AND I KNOW ITS NOT THAT FUNNY BUT NEXT CHAPTER I WARN YOU IS GOING TO BE A TEAR JERKER SO BE PREPARE TO BRING KLEENEX AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON. GOD BLESS. 


	24. Never look forward nor back Love is Love

Life upside your head!  
  
(Last time)  
  
Trunks got up and headed his way out the door when he heard Vegeta making a whipping sound hinting he was whipped by Marron and was wrap around her precious finger.  
  
He just ignored it getting pist off as he open the car door for Marron and walking around the car getting inside. Once he started the car he pulled out the driveway and speed his way home hoping to see the end of the football game. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----#  
  
FEW DAYS LATER  
  
"Trunks listen Im leaving to go to your mother's and go shopping ok!" Marron said finishing putting her last touches of make up as Trunks mumble an "Ok!" his head stuck in his pillow for working late last night.  
  
"Oh! Im leaving Faith with you because I just want a girl day out ok!" Marron said putting up her makeup.  
  
"WHAT??" Trunks asked waking up immediately.  
  
"OH NO TRUNKS DON'T EVEN START! YOU DON'T SPEND TIME WITH HER THAT MUCH AND I THINK ITS TIME TO GET YOUR FAIR SHARE OF TAKING CARE OF HER!!" Marron exclaimed leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"But Marron I have stuff to do!!" Trunks exclaimed scared he might hurt Faith or dropping her just killing her not being use to taking car of her b/c he feared the worst trying to trust himself. Trunks was scared shitless just to watch her for hours. It wasn't b/c he didn't love her it was just that he couldn't trust himself like he couldn't trust himself when drinking alochol. It was a problem he couldn't handle even after a whole year since she was born.  
  
"TRUNKS BE A MAN AND BE A DAMN FATHER!! YOU KNOW I WON'T BE HERE ALL THE TIME TO LEAD YOU!" Marron yelled walking out the door as Trunks grab a sleeping Faith carefully making sure he wouldn't drop her and ran outside trying to catch up with Marron.  
  
"MARRON YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'LL DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO HER! I CAN'T TRUST MYSELF!!" Trunks said as he try to give Marron baby Faith back.  
  
"TRUNKS! PLEASE! You know I love you a love that I can trust you with her and be a wonderful father! Just don't worry b/c you're the best father you can be and you need to be able to trust yourself as I trust you with all my love!" Marron said kissing him passionately and kissing Faith on the forehead as she hop in her car driving off. When she came to a stop sign at the end of there road she look back seeing Trunks holding there daughter in the yard as she smiled to herself thinking how happy she was to have such a wonderful family and life. When she turned the corner she frowned feeling as if something wasn't right.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Two men secretly followed Marron all the way to Capsule Corporations as one exclaimed to the other that the girl was Vegeta's daughter but little did they know as they pulled out two guns and shot Marron killing her instantly.  
  
"Now we got our revenge!!" Brad Washington said (host of funniest videos) driving off.  
  
"OH DENDE WAS THAT GUN SHOTS!!" Bulma said running outside and screamed when she saw Marron's bloody body.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"MARRON!!" Trunks screamed as he felt a rip in his heart so unbearable he past out. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
DAYS LATER!  
  
Trunks stood crying the whole funeral hugging her coffin yelling "MARRON I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!!" the whole time as his mother and sister pried him off the coffin taking him into another room crying to no end.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son a complete emotional wreck as reporters and newcasts try to take pictures and get information shocked by the capsule corp. president actions earlier. Vegeta looked up the ceiling closing his eyes thinking to himself- If only we could wish her back. But we can't take that risk it would be the end of the world.- (Just to let u know if Marron was wished back it will bring evil b/c since her death was based off of revenge it will bring the evil of revenge ???) "I couldn't imagine the lost of my mate!" Vegeta said to himself as he watched the sorrow scenes.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT!  
  
Trunks sat on the sofa in his mother's house looking and feeling a complete mess. Bulma was very worried about him going out and getting drunk or ending up in his own pool of blood. She decided to make him stay at the house with the family and try to help the best she could knowing it was going to be hard.  
  
" Flipping through channels all he saw was the death of his love on the news and video takes of his actions earlier. Trunks could only wish he could kill Brad Washington for this but the man beat him to it killing himself when cops tried to arrest him. He sighed turning off the television and watch his and Marron's precious daughter sleep peacefully on the sofa. He smiled to himself thinking-IM JUST GOING TO NEED THE MOTIVATION OF FAITH AND BE THE BEST DAMNED FATHER I CAN BE! I WANT HER LIFE NEVER TO BE LIKE MINE MAKING SO MANY WRONG DECISIONS. BUT THERE ARE TWO DECISIONS I MADE RIGHT! MARRYING MARRON MY LOVE AND HAVING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER. WHO WILL GROW UP A LEADER LIKE HER MOTHER AND NOT A FOLLOWER!---- Trunks smiled picking up Faith in his hands rocking her to a deep sleep falling asleep himself.  
  
THE END! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
OK GUYS SO WHAT U THINK OF THE END OF MY STORY -Life upside your head- SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON IF YOU REVIEW SOON. SO AS ALWAYS GOD BLESS AND R&R. Thanks for all your reviews you have encourage me a lot!! So keep in touch for the sequel which im working on now! 


	25. TRUNKS POV.

Life upside your head!!  
  
THIS IS A SONG FIC. CHAPTER ON TRUNKS POV. FOR MARRONS DEATH! VERY SAD! By Vince Gill  
  
#--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---#  
  
No other lover ever really cared.  
  
When I reach out for you. You always been there.  
  
Now Im so far away and baby Im scared.  
  
*I never knew lonely till you.  
  
You are my rock and the strength I need.  
  
Keep me safe that this life I lead.  
  
Now Im not with you and my broken heart beats.  
  
*I never knew lonely till you.  
  
NEVER KNEW LONELY COULD BE SO BLUE NEVER KNEW LONELY COULD TEAR YOU IN TWO. NEVER LOST SOMEONE LIKE I LOVE YOU.  
  
*I never knew lonely till you.  
  
I can't make up for the times I been gone.  
  
I prove I love you in the words of this song.  
  
Back in your arms is where I belong.  
  
*I never knew lonely till you.  
  
NEVER KNEW LONELY COULD BE SO BLUE NEVER KNEW LONELY COULD TEAR YOU IN TWO. NEVER LOST SOMEONE LIKE I LOVE YOU. *I never knew lonely till you.  
  
Ok guys just thought this was nice to put and tom. Night the sequel will be out so please review and tell what u think will happen next huh? Just guess!! God bless and r&r. 


	26. Trunks love Pov. A forgotten chapter i d...

I JUST DECIDED TO ADD ANOTHER SONG FIC. CHAPTER ON HERE AGAIN B/C IT FITS SO WELL AS THE OTHER ONE PLUS ITS MY FAVORITE SONG IN THE WHOLE WORLD SO PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK IT OUT THANKS! ITS BY: CREED. ARMS WIDE OPEN!  
  
#--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------#  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope she's not like me  
  
I hope she understands  
  
That she can take this life by the hand  
  
And she can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open... 


	27. Hey up there

Hey guys I just decided to redownload this story again b/c its been along time I put up a chapter for the sequel so as always please review this story and the sequel thanks and God bless all!! 


End file.
